UNDER SHINYA'S BELLY
by rokka
Summary: Die! kau apakan shinya!


**UNDER SHINYA'S BELLY**

**05****/****03****/****2011**

**Title : ****UNDER SHINYA'S BELLY****  
><strong>**Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : ****oneshot****  
><strong>**Genre : antara comedy dan hurt, gitu****  
><strong>**Rating : ****17+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : <strong>**die x shinya as always ^w^****  
><strong>**Summary : baca langsung aja, hehe**

**Disclaimer : hahaha… musti diperjelas nuih? =_=**

**Comments : no comment! Argh! *sobek***

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Shinshin…" Die meraih pergelangan tangan Shinya dengan cepat. Ada kilatan nakal di mata gitaris Dir en Grey itu.  
>Spontan Shinya mengendus bahaya. Radar bencana meraung-raung di hati Shinya. Oh God! Hidup ini terasa mendebarkan. Dengan seorang monyet merah macam Die yang merecoki Shinya. Nggak ada pilihan lain bagi drummer Dir en grey itu selaen kabur.<p>

"Aaaah.. pergi! Jangan mendekat!" Shinya berteriak sambil lari naik tangga menuju kamarnya.

Nah, orang tuh normalnya kalo dikejar penjahat kan mustinya lari ke pintu keluar rumah. Bukannya malah ke atas yang jelas-jelas jalan buntu. Mau ngapain ke atap cobak? Justru bikin posisi terpojok dan menguntungkan penjahat kan. Kecuali kalo punya sayap ato masih sodaraan sama burung gitu, hehe… Ato kalo kamu ninja, gampang aja merayap turun tanpa cedera. Huft… mungkin Shinya kebanyakan nonton film horor kali. Di mana tokoh utama ceweknya selalu dan selalu lari ke atas saat dikejar penjahat ato hantu. Entah terlalu panik ato emang bego? Wkwkkwk… XDD

Kembali ke Shinya yang kini sedang berjuang menghindari cengkeraman maut Die. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Harapan indah terlihat saat Shinya mencapai kamar. Tinggal menutup pintu dan Shinya akan terbebas dari si trouble maker itu. Sayangnya, Die keburu masuk! Otomatis Shinya menjerit dan lari nggak jelas arahnya di dalam kamar. Tanpa buang kesempatan, Die yang tau Shinya panik langsung menubruk jatuh tubuh ceking Shinya.

"Owh!" Shinya kaget banget ketika badan bongsor Die menumbuk dirinya. Sumpah! Berasa diseruduk banteng kebelet boker! Shinya shock sesaat. Siapa yang enggak sekarat kalo ditubruk badan segede kingkong kek Die? Wakakak… Shinya hanya bisa tengkurap dengan pasrah. Terima nasib aja ditindih Die. Pengen banget bibir Shinya protes. Tapi kayak nggak tau Die aja. Komplen ke Die tuh percuma! Kalo udah punya keinginan, mana bisa si bongsor itu dicegah? Huh! Berdoa aja deh badan Shinya nggak remuk, hahhaha XD

"Shinya, honey… Kamu lakuin sendiri ato aku paksa?" Die nawar. Desah nafas Die di telinga Shinya membuat badan Shinya merinding.

"Nggak mau! Lepasin Shin~" Shinya ketus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aduh, posisinya nggak ngenakin banget sih? Shinya menangis dalam hati. Berusaha meronta agar Die turun dari punggungnya.

Die tertawa jahat. Semakin Shinya berontak semakin Die bernafsu menaklukkan Shinya. Dengan posisi kedua tangan Shinya di bawah perut, memudahkan Die mengendalikan Shinya. 

"Oh, ayolah Shinya… Jangan jual mahal gitu dong… Apa sih susahnya kasih lihat dikit. Ha?" rayu Die.

Ugh! Dasar kriminal! Shinya merutuk dalam hati. Die kira Shinya cewek (?) apaan? Seenak jidat aja ngomong! 

"Enggak… Shinya nggak maok…" Shinya keukeuh. Apapun yang terjadi, Shinya harus mempertahankan kehormatannya. Nggak bole segampang itu masuk perangkap Die. Semangat, Shinya! Bertahanlah!

"Hh!" Die mulai nggak sabar. "Jangan salahin aku ya." Tandas Die. 

Ya Tuhan! Die membalik tubuh Shinya dengan brutal.

"Angh! Jangan!" Shinya bersikeras, dan meronta.

Die memaksimalkan tenaganya. Nggak peduli Shinya terpelintir sekalipun. Dan sebenarnya memang nudah bagi Die membalik tubuh Shinya. Karena kedua tangan Shinya nggak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya semula : di balik kaos, di bawah pusar. Wow, Shinya bener-bener mati-matian bertahan. Walau hanya bisa telentang dengan badan sakit. Kakinya yang dikunci oleh Die mulai terasa cenat-cenut.

"Buka!" bentak Die. Tangannya meraba ke balik kaos Shinya.

Satu tangan kanan Shinya menepis Die. Langsung ditangkap dan dicengkeram oleh Die. Tangan Die yang lain menerobos lagi le tangan kiri Shinya yang menutupi rits celananya. 

"Jangan! Nggak mau! Die-kun jahat!" Shinya mencoba menggerakkan kakinya tapi Die terlalu kuat mengunci tubuhnya.

Die semakin nekat. Dia singkirkan tangan Shinya dan menarik kaos shinya ke atas. Die tertegun memandangi perut putih Shinya yang langsing. Jari-jari kasar Die menelisik abdomen Shinya, terus menuju pusar, hingga berhenti di celana jins pendek Shinya. Okelah Die berusaha stay cool. Tapi sorot mata Die nggak bisa bohong. Dia begitu kagum betapa indahnya Shinya.

"Die-kun… jangan…" Shinya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Die. Sengaja pasang muka memelas biar Die membatalkan niatnya.

Shinya nggak tau aja, justru Die menganggap muka melas gitu sama aja muka minta diperkaos, wkwkwk…

"Shinshin, honey… Ayolah… sedikiiiiiiitttt aja. Kamu nggak mau kasi liat ke Pangeran Tampan-mu ini? Ha?" Die tersenyum jumawa.

Jah! Shinya melengos demi mendengarnya. Pangeran Tampan katanya? Bah! Bahkan Miyu pun bakal ketawa ngakak jingker-jingker. Julukan itu terlalu bagus buat monyet merah semacem Andou Daisuke! Pffftttt…

"Denger ya, Die-kun, Shinya-enggak-mau. Titik." Shinya keras kepala. Benteng pertahanannya super tebel. Kali ini harus diperkuat pake beton kalo perlu demi menghadapi gempuran hasutan Die yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Inilah sikap yang patut dicontoh dari gadis (?) setegar Shinya. Teguh pada prinsip dan bermartabat.

"Hh… Fine, little baby… Just don't cry to your mama…" Die ketawa mengejek.

Badan Shinya udah jujur aja reaksinya. Tegang banget. Shinya udah jantungan mikirin tindakan anarkis apa yang bakal dilakukan Die demi meraih tujuannya. Tapi Shinya bertekad akan menjaga kehormatannya! Shinya pun mengeraskan wajahnya. Siap menghadapi serangan apapun yang bakal dilancarkan Die.

Sementara itu, Die memantapkan 'pendudukkannya' di atas tubuh Shinya. Sejenak dia meregangkan otot-otot bahunya. Gaya udah kek debt collector mau mengeksekusi korbannya. Bunyi persendian Die cukup membuat Shinya bergidik.

Krrrttttkk… Krrrrtttttkkkk…

Lalu secara mendadak Die menekan iga-iga Shinya kuat-kuat. Otomatis Shinya menjerit terkejut. 

"Gyyyyyyaaaaaaaa…." Shinya nggak bisa nahan teriak dari bibirnya.

"Hahahahhaa…." Die ketawa makin lantang. Sejalan dengan jemarinya yang jahil menggelitiki pinggang Shinya tanpa ampun. Liat tuh badan Shinya menggeliat-geliat. Entah karena geli ato ngikut gaya boiben jaman sekarang =p

"Rasain!" desis Die penuh nafsu. 

Shinya makin menjadi-jadi. Sumpah! Geli banget tauk! Udah nggak jelas deh Shinya ketawa, ato nangis. Yang pasti Shinya nggak kuat digelitik kek gtoh. Shinya sebel banget, kenapa sih Die bisa tau titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Shinya? Hhh…

"Ampun! Die! Arghhh! Ahahahahh! Gyah! Amp-hhhhhh… Kyaaaa….." Shinya menjerit histeris.

Die makin ngakak ketika Shinya udah nggak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Itu gerakan malah kek penari perut aja. Tapi yang penting gimana caranya membuyarkan konsentrasi Shinya agar tangannya enggak teguh di depan rits. Yang keknya susah banget nih soalnya Shinya berontak sekuat tenaga. Terpaksa Die mengambil langkah ekstrem. Die membungkukkan badannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Shinya. Alarm tanda bahaya langsung menggugah kesadaran Shinya. Spontan Shinya menjauh dari Die.

"Noooooo!" Shinya masih jejeritan.

"Keras kepala. Hahaha…" Die memegang kepala Shinya lalu dengan liarnya Die menjilat dan menggigit telinga kiri Shinya.

Shinya langsung tergolek lemas. Seketika badannya merinding. Sarafnya seolah melumpuh. Total. Dalam hati Shinya merutuki Die yang bener-bener tau titik kelemahan Shinya.

"Mmhhh…..nggghhh….hhhh….."

"Angh…"

Shinya menyerah kalah. Tangan Die meraba ke bawah, ke tempat tangan Shinya melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Terus mencari sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh Die. Sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Shinya berpasrah saja ketika Die menggerayangi tubuhnya. Shinya nggak bisa melawan.

"Yes!" Seru Die saat tangannya berhasil menyingkirkan tangan kiri Shinya yang berada di balik kaos, di depan rits celananya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah sumringah Die. Memperlihatkan cengir kuda khas Die seorang. So playful and adorable…

"I win, honey…" bisik Die di telinga Shinya.

Shinya diam aja, merenungi sekujur tubuhnya yang lemas dan merinding. Beneran pasrah deh, terserah Die mau ngapain. Eitsss! Kok berubah gene? Bukannya tadi Shinya keukeuh mempertahankan kehormatannya. Kenapa sekarang Shinya seolah nggak peduli akan harkat, derajat, en martabatnya?

"Shin…" Die ketawa licik.

"Hkksssss…" tubuh Shinya bergetar.

Tangan Die terampil membuka rits celana Shinya. Menelisip ke bagian terdalam.

Shinya udah sesenggukan aja. "Die-kun, please… Jangan…"

Die seolah nggak peduli rintihan Shinya. Nafsunya udah nggak bisa ditahan.

Dan akhirnya…

"Found it!" Die teriak girang. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan sesuatu.

Shinya masih ketakutan. Nggak berani melihat Die. Tembok ketangguhannya jebol. Shinya nangis!

"Hikssss…hiksss… Huhuhuh… Hiks…"

Ewwkkkhhh, Die jadi salah tingkah. Nggak enak juga kalo Shinya ampe nangis gini. Sumpah, Die nggak maksud nyakitin Shinya.

"Hey, Shinshin,…. Honey… Jangan nangis dong… Aku minta maaf, oke? Kamu mikirnya aku bakal maksa kamu ML gitu?" Die to the point.

Loh, emang enggak? O_0

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Shinya nangis. Benda yang ada di tangan Die itu yang bikin Shinya jantungan. Kalo Die liat benda itu secara seksama,… Duh! Nggak kebayang Die ngamuk kek apa. Tapi mumpung Die belum menyadari konten benda di tangannya, Shinya mengangguk aja. Ngulur waktu gimana caranya biar bisa ngerebut dari tangan Die.

"Gomen ne…" Die membelai kepala Shinya. "Tenang aja, aku nggak sebejat itu kok. Aku bakal jaga kehormatanmu, Shin. Selama kita belum nikah, aku nggak bakal macem-macem ke kamu. Percaya ma aku?"

Shinya memandang Die dengan mata Sayu.

"Emang tampangku nggak bisa dipercaya gitu?" Die menggoda Shinya.

"Tampang Die-kun mesum sih…" Shinya polos, nggak bermaksud jahad. Cuman terlampau jujur aja, hehe…

"Salah kamu sendiri nyembunyiin sesuatu di dalem celana." Die membela diri.

"Kalo cewek pan biasanya nyembunyiin duit di balik bra, Shinya nggak pake bra sih, jadi-"

Die ketawa ngakak. Ada-ada aja tingkah Shinya. Di saat lengah itulah, Shinya berusaha berusaha merebut benda di tangan Die.

"Eitsss! Kamu nggak bisa nipu aku, sayang…" Die ketawa lagi, mengunci tangan Shinya.

"Ck!" Shinya berdecak kesal.

Sebenernya benda apa sih yang pengen disembunyiin Shinya dari Die?

"Jangan marah dong, aku kan pengen tau foto apa yang kamu sembunyiin." Die melambai-lambaikan benda itu.

Sebuah foto rupanya. Tapi, foto apa ya yang Shinya keukeuh nyembunyiin dari Die? Bikin Die penasaran banget. Maka, tanpa rasa curiga, tanpa nyiapin mental akan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, Die membalik foto yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dan…

Die spontan berubah! Dari sosok santai Himura Kenshin menjadi sosok sadis Battousai si Pembantai!

Shinya udah nggak tau harus bagaimana demi mencegah amarah Die. Karena bukti foto itu terlalu jelas. Dan Shinya nggak yakin penjelasannya bisa diterima oleh Die.

"Die-kun…" panggil Shinya lemah, suaranya udah serak gitu. Sementara air mata berleleran di pipinya.

Die nggak ngomong apa-apa. Tangannya langsung menyobek-nyobek tu foto menjadi serpih-serpih kecil. Sama sekali nggak menggubris Shinya yang berucap maaf dan menangis. Belas kasih dan rasa sayang untuk menjaga Shinya hilang lenyap tak berbekas. Die melepas ikat pinggang dari celana jeansnya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Shinya yang sedari tadi udah dikuncinya.

"Die-kun, please… Shin bisa jelasin…" Shinya masih usaha.

Die menulikan telinganya, seolah nggak dengar apa kata Shinya. Tentu aja itu membuat Shinya makin panik. Die yang bertampang serem, diem aja, dan nggak ada tawa cengingiran yang biasanya. Pertanda Die marah besar. Ngapain juga itu Die pake ngelepas kaos segala? Shinya merinding…

"Die?" Shinya bingung. Takut banget. Die kini berusaha melepas seluruh pakaian Shinya!

Tidak! Shinya menjerit dalam hati. Jelas sudah. Die kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berusaha merenggut kesucian Shinya! Ya Tuhan! Shinya mulai meronta. Namun percuma aja. Tangannya terikat, tubuhnya ditindih badan kekar Die.

Air mata Shinya mengalir semakin deras. "Die-kun, Shinshin minta maaf… Hhikksss…."

"Nggak ada maaf untuk pengkhianat." Die ketus.

"Tapi, hiiikksss… Die-kun bilang pengen jaga kehormatan Shinya, hhhkkksss… Nggak… hhksss.s.. Nggak bakal macem…. Hhhksss… hkkksss.. macem…. Hhhhikkkssss….." Shinya beneran takut. Nggak nyangka Die bakal senekat ini!

Die diem aja. Seolah nggak denger dan nggak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Shinya. Die memiringkan kepalanya, menuju leher putih Shinya yang langsing. Mengecup dan membuat tanda merah di sana.

"Die-kun… hhkksss… jangan… Shin aja nggak… hhhsss…. Nggak pernah marah… hhkksss… huhuhu… ama Die-kun… Hhkksss… kalo Die-kun… hhkkssss… poto ama cewek… huhuhuhu… hhhkkssss…"

"Sejak aku serius ma kamu, pernah liat aku ma cewek laen?" Die balik bertanya.

"Tapi itu … hhhkksss.. Cuma iseng… hhhkkkssss …. Fans nekat doang… hhhhkkkksss…" Shinya masih membela diri.

"Oh ya? Senyumnya kok tulus banget? Bahagia banget gitu kalian berdua." Die nyinyir.

Shinya diem. Percuma. Shinya salah. Nyerah. Pasrah.

"Angghhhhh… hhkkksss…" Shinya panik. "Die, jangan! Amppunn… hhhkksss…." Tubuhnya meronta ketika Die meraba tubuh bagian bawah.

Dan Die berusaha membuka kedua kaki Shinya di saat yang bersamaan…. Menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Shinya… Lalu…

"Tidak!" Jerit Shinya tertahan.

**~OWARI~**

**Finished 12/3/2012**

**Last edited 12/3/2012**

**~Rokka~**


End file.
